A networked speaker subsystem unit typically includes a central processing unit coupled to a memory unit, a networking interface and audio output hardware such as an amplifier and one or more speaker cones and/or an analogue audio output. The central processing unit provides a media rendering functionality whereby data indicative of audio received via the networking interface is processed to provide a corresponding audible output via the audio output hardware. In the case of a wireless speaker subsystem, the networking interface typically implements a wireless networking standard such as the IEEE 802.11 standard.
Often, there is preference to use a plurality of wireless speakers together to synchronously play back common audio. To this end, in some cases a plurality of wireless speaker subsystems are, as part of the manufacturing process, designated to be a wireless speaker set and in that way configured to act as a single wireless audio system. In other cases, wireless speaker subsystems are manufactured and sold individually with no specific pre-configuration to any particular set. A consumer purchases a plurality wireless speaker subsystems, and subsequently configures these wireless speaker subsystems to operate as a set.
Typically, an underlying rationale for arranging wireless speakers into a set stems from a common purpose, for example where the speakers are to define a surround sound system. However, it is envisaged that situations may arise where a more flexible approach is warranted, in that manner by which speakers are grouped may vary over time depending on purposes. For example, that set of surround speakers might not always be used for conventional home theater purposes. However, known approaches to implementing speaker group interoperation are too constrictive to take into account such variations in purpose.